


Pray for Akashi (and/or Furihata. Probably Furihata)

by FriedCactus (MissCactus)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Discord: Poulécriture, M/M, Oblivious Akashi, Send Furi your prayers, Translation, author : iTs_LeMoNaDe_ReAd_ThE_sIgN
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: « Je te drague depuis le début. » Dit-il tout bas, sa phrase ressemblant presque à une question.« Tu me dragues ? » Demanda Akashi. Ça, c'était une surprise. Il ne savait pas que complimenter les viennoiseries de quelqu'un ou dire que c'était une catastrophe naturelle pouvait passer pour de la drague.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Poulécriture, Poulécriture : Ship du mois





	Pray for Akashi (and/or Furihata. Probably Furihata)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pray for Akashi (and/or Furihata. Probably Furihata)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611585) by [iTs_LeMoNaDe_ReAd_ThE_sIgN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iTs_LeMoNaDe_ReAd_ThE_sIgN/pseuds/iTs_LeMoNaDe_ReAd_ThE_sIgN). 



Il y avait un numéro sur son téléphone. Un numéro qui n'appartenait pas à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

Akashi Seijuurou savait qu'il devait supprimer ce numéro, c'était un étranger après tout, mais il ne pouvait jamais se résoudre à le faire. Pourquoi ? C'était un peu compliqué.

Voyez-vous, la première fois que le numéro était apparu, c'était pour un appel. Il était arrivé lorsqu'il était en plein cours et s'était probablement terminé quelques secondes plus tard. Akashi était curieux, mais pas assez pour s'en préoccuper étant donné que cela aurait pu être un faux numéro. Il l'avait donc ignoré.

La deuxième fois que le numéro était apparu, c'était pour un message.

xx-x1-23-04-12

>Salut.

7:30

xx-x1-23-04-12

>J'espère que tu passeras une bonne journée.

7:30

Le message était arrivé alors qu'il venait juste de finir de préparer un nouvel entraînement pour l'équipe de basket de Rakuzan mais il ne regarda pas son téléphone avant bien plus tard, beaucoup trop tard pour y répondre. Il se souvenait avoir vaguement vu le numéro auparavant, mais il était trop pris par ses études pour y penser plus d'une minute. Il ignora donc le numéro une deuxième fois.

La troisième fois fut une série de messages. Le premier arriva après qu'Akashi soit sorti de son lycée. Il attendait un message de Kuroko et fut surpris lorsque son téléphone afficha à la place :

xx-x1-23-04-12

>T es boulanger ?

19:20

Akashi cligna des yeux en voyant le message étrange. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que Kuroko lui demanderait. Alors qu'il était sur le point de répondre, la personne envoya un nouveau message.

xx-x1-23-04-12

>Pcq t'as de belles brioches

19:20

Akashi n'avait actuellement pas de brioches dont il pouvait se vanter. Que pouvait bien essayer de dire cette personne ? Confus, Akashi finit par répondre.

Akashi Seijuurou

Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas de brioches.<

19:21

xx-x1-23-04-12

>Oh... tu l'as pas aimé ? J'en ai +

19:22

xx-x1-23-04-12

>T un tremblement de terre ?

19:22

xx-x1-23-04-12

>Pcq tu viens de renverser mon monde

19:23

Akashi avait été appelé beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas un tremblement de terre.

Akashi Seijuurou

J'ai peur de ne pas être une catastrophe naturelle.<

19:24

xx-x1-23-04-12

>uhh

19:24

xx-x1-23-04-12

>pardon

19:24

xx-x1-23-04-12

>euh

19:25

xx-x1-23-04-12

>j'en ai des meilleures

19:25

_Des quoi ?_ Akashi était de plus en plus confus. Évidemment, avant qu'il ne puisse demander :

xx-x1-23-04-12

>oh att je dois y aller

19:26

xx-x1-23-04-12

> mais 2main je v t'épater

19:26

Est-ce que cette personne lui lançait un défi ? Pas très audacieux de le faire par téléphone, mais tout de même. Quelqu'un d'autre que le pitre que Kuroko appelait sa lumière pensait qu'il était assez bon pour le battre.

Intéressant.

Akashi Seijuurou

J'ai hâte de voir ça alors.<

19:27

Ce fut le début de leur petit échange. Ils s'envoyaient des messages au moins une fois par jour. C'était parfois un rapide « bonjour » et d'autres fois de longs messages déroutants. A chaque jour qui passait, Akashi se trouvait à regarder son téléphone pour de nouveaux messages. Il se mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'appréciait pas la conversation avec l'étranger.

Il avait toujours peu d'indice sur son identité. Il pouvait toujours demander à Momoi de retrouver le numéro, mais il avait confiance en son propre pouvoir de déduction. Il lui avait donné quelques indices, évidemment. Il était brun, jouait au basket et aimait les trains. Ce ne fut que deux mois plus tard qu'il reçut le plus gros indice.

xx-x1-23-04-12

>Kuroko agit bizarrement

12:30

_Kuroko ? Cette personne le connaissait ?_

Akashi Seijuurou

C'est-à-dire ?<

12:32

xx-x1-23-04-12

>kagami & lui arretent pas de vouloir ns semer

>en fait juste Kagami, Kuroko est déjà parti

12:33

_Qui était « nous » ?_

Akashi Seijuurou

Est-ce que tout va bien ?<

12:33

xx-x1-23-04-12

>ouais je pense. 'fin c'est pas grave s'ils

veulent partir mais notre coach a dit qu'on

(les 1ère année) devrait traîner + souvent

ensemble pour améliorer notre travail

d'équipe

12:34

Il allait à Seirin, était en première année et faisait partie de l'équipe de basket. Ce n'était ni Kuroko, ni Kagami, ce qui ne lui laissait que trois options.

xx-x1-23-04-12

>ah jy vais le film commence

byyee xD

Akashi Seijuurou

J'espère que ce sera un bon film<

12:34

Plus tard dans la journée, après avoir interrogé Kuroko, Akashi apprit deux choses. Premièrement, le garçon était Furihata Kouki, le meneur de Seirin qui l'avait affronté et avait marqué trois points pendant la Winter Cup. Deuxièmement, ne jamais envoyer une capture d'écran à Kuroko. L'ombre était vraiment le diable en personne.

Deux semaines plus tard, Akashi reçut finalement un deuxième appel de Furihata Kouki lorsqu'il était dans le train pour rentrer chez son père. Il avait pris une cabine privée cette fois-ci et la sonnerie raisonna dans le wagon presque vide. Le nom Furihata Kouki apparut sur son écran. Après avoir vu le numéro aussi souvent, Akashi s'était presque attendu à recevoir cet appel. N'ayant pas de raison de le refuser, Akashi répondit.

« Allô ? » Demanda-t-il. Il n'entendit rien pendant quelques secondes. Puis, un son bruyant retentit, une sorte de mélange entre un couinement et un aboiement.

« … Oh. » Dit Furihata, d'une voix qu'Akashi se rappela immédiatement.

« Bonjour, Furihata. » Répondit-il. Le garçon répondit rapidement.

« A-Akashi ?? » Sa voix était plus aiguë que d'habitude.

« Oui ? »

« Je te drague depuis le début. » Dit-il tout bas, sa phrase ressemblant presque à une question.

« Tu me dragues ? » Demanda Akashi. Ça, c'était une surprise. Il ne savait pas que complimenter les viennoiseries de quelqu'un ou dire que c'était une catastrophe naturelle pouvait passer pour de la drague.

« Je vois. » Dit Akashi, plus que sérieux. Cette confession... changeait tout. Akashi devait désormais prendre une décision importante.

_Il semblerait que j'aie encore beaucoup à apprendre._

« Furihata, tu es libre samedi ? » Akahi avait pris sa décision

« Ehh ? Je- OUI ! » S'exclama le garçon, ce qu'Akashi trouva étrangement... mignon.

« Parfait. Sois prêt à huit heures. Je viendrai te chercher. » Dit Akashi en attrapant son agenda pour noter la date et l'heure.

« J- Pardon ? » S'excusa Furihata, faisant sourire Akashi.

« Tu as travaillé dur pour me courtiser. Ce serait malpoli de ma part de ne pas récompenser tes efforts, tu ne crois pas ? J'accepte donc ta proposition. »

Akashi prit le cri strident de Furihata pour un oui.

**Author's Note:**

> *Bonus*
> 
> dring-dring
> 
> “Allô ?”
> 
> “KUROKO!”
> 
> “Oui, Furihata-kun ?”
> 
> “TU AS DIT QUE C'ÉTAIT LE NUMÉRO D'AMI-CHAN !”
> 
> “Ce n'est pas son numéro ?”
> 
> “C'EST CELUI D'AKASHI ! KUROKO TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?!”
> 
> “Oh, vraiment ? J'ai dû me tromper.”
> 
> “TU L'AS FAIT EXPRÈS !”
> 
> “Considère ça comme un poisson d'avril en avance.”
> 
> “QU-KUROKO TU ES ALLÉ TROP LOIN !”
> 
> “Vraiment ? On dirait pourtant que ça a bien marché, non ?”
> 
> “T-TAIS-TOI. DÉMON !”
> 
> “Bonne nuit, Furihata-kun, tu dois être en forme pour ton rendez-vous de demain.”
> 
> “KURO-”
> 
> click
> 
> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
